


[VID] My Medea

by yunitsa



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dollhouse, Firefly
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Joss Whedon - Freeform, Meta, Video, Whedonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunitsa/pseuds/yunitsa
Summary: Girls in boxes.





	[VID] My Medea

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally made in early 2009, very rapidly, at a specific fandom moment two episodes into Dollhouse. There was a lot of discussion about it at the time and I stand by it, although I still wince at the encoding issues.
> 
> Warnings for graphic violence, metaphorical dub/noncon.

[My Medea (Whedonverse)](https://vimeo.com/238206556) from [yunitsa](https://vimeo.com/user68836312) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Song by Vienna Teng.**

**Lyrics:**

_Inside the labyrinth walls_  
_There lies a tiny child who sleeps alone_  
_And as the daylight falls_  
_The wind becomes so wild across the stone_  
  
_For I have made her prison be_  
_Her every step away from me_  
_And this child I would destroy_  
_If you tried to set her free_  
  
_So come to me my love_  
_I'll tap into your strength and drain it dry_  
_Can never have enough_  
_For you I'd burn the length and breadth of sky_  
  
_For it's my thoughts that bind me here_  
_It's this love that I most fear_  
_And this child I would destroy_  
_For I hold her pain most dear..._


End file.
